Whatever it takes me
by AngelicDELENA
Summary: Madison is captured because of Nick,as someone wanted to hurt him.Will he be able to save her? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok here is the next story from me.I hope you will enjoy.Please read and review

Chapter 1

It was another day for the rangers. They all were working and as a rule there were a lot of customers in Rock Porium. Chip was busy with customers,Xander was supervising as usual,Madison was making in order the CDs, Nick was at the cash desk and V was at her DJ table.

"Oh man,I'm so tired it's kinda of a hard day" Xander began complaining as he saw Nick approaching

"Look who is talking,the one who always sits on his couch and flirts with girls? I didn't know that it I so hard" Nick looked at him

"What? Me and sitting all day long?" Xander said with surprise "Why are you talking o? Today I have been busy with 2 customers,wanting to buy some CDs"

"Oh,what a hard work,only 2 customers while all we are buy with at least 10 customers!!!" Nick said angrily

"It is not fair! You are ignoring me!"

"Oh Xander just go away and do your work! It is impossible to prove you something!"

Nick went apart as he said these words

"Xander is being Xander the great?" He heard Maddie's soft voice. He turned to face her. She was looking so beautiful. She wore a pair of dark trousers,with blue top.Her hair was half picked. Her brown eyes were shining and she was smiling at him. Her smile… How he liked her smile?! It gave her more and more charm.

"Yeah as usual" he said smiling

"Let it go,we are used to him, being like that. But with his bad habits, he is sech a good friend." Maddie said

"Yeah I know he is a nice guy"

At this time they heard their morphers' sound. All they rushed to the door,making Toby stumble, who was entering the store

"Oh no! Again! I will be surprised if they work at least 2 hours without a break!" he mumbled

(With rangers)

5 teens came to the place where the signal came from. Koragg was standing in front of them

"Come on rangers,it is time to get rid of you all!" He said as he attacked them

Chip shot at him with his weapon,but it was turned back to him and he fell down hard. Then Vida made tornado but gain there was no use. Koragg was with his shield in his place.

"And this is what you can do?" he said sarcastically

"Come on Mads, let's show him" Xander said he with Maddie joined their powers .and he fell down. But in a moment he was standing again.

"Oh,no!"

"Magi stuff,sword mode" shouted Nick and he began fighting with Koragg. He tried to kick him, but he was not so powerful now,as he was tired

"I know how to hurt you red ranger! You forgot that I can read your mind?!" said Koragg laughing. With these words he began walking towards Madison who was lying on the ground and holding her stomach from pain.

"Wolf attack!" Koragg shot Madison on her shoulder as she flew back bumping to the tree

"No!!Maddie!Not heeeer!!!" Nick screamed as he saw the horrible scene.

Koragg walked to unconscious Madison and disappeared with her

"Noo sis!!"Vida ran to the place where Koragg and her sister disappeared but it was too late. Xander and Chip came to her as they helped her to stand up. Both of them put a hand on her shoulder,themselfes also disappointed.

"MAddie!No..no…no…Why you?" Nick felt tears on his cheeks. It seemed that a part of him had been taken,his heart wit her.. He felt so hallow inside,his love,his girl,his Maddie was in danger because of him . He was guilty! It was his fault!

"You are going to pay for this!" he whispered in an anger


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Underwold)

Maddie opened her eyes,as she didn't realize where she was. Around her was nobody. The last she remembered was that she was shot by Koragg. Suddenly from nowhere he appeared

"Woke up blue witch?" He said looking at her." By catching you I can kill the red ranger. Oh yes!It is all about time! And you will die with him!"

"No no please,don't kill him,take me instead of him but not Nick, please" she said as she began crying

"Ha-ha,blue witch is asking me to save her love's life?No way! Forget it!" with these words he went away.

Maddie fell on her knees cupping her face with her hands. Her beloved was going to be killed. And she was the part of the plan.

"Nick please don't come,please don't save me,I love you so much,please don't come"she said with tears on her face

"I love you,I love you,love you…."

(At Rootcore)

"There must be a way to bring my sister back! There must be!" Vida yelled walking along the room. "If that damn Koragg hurts her, I am gonna to kill him!!!"

"V,we all gonna,but please calm down. We are looking for the way to go to Underwold. Just calm down and help us to search!" Chip said as he put a hand on her shoulder. It hurt him to see all his friends like that. He was trying his best to silent Vida, as he knew how worried she was and even scared. He knew her and Maddie since their childhood so he had got acquainted with all her habits and knew her far well.

On one corner of the room Nick was sitting there,thinking of Maddie. He knew how much he needed her, how much he loved her. He realized that. Madison was his life. And if something happened to her, he would not be able to live without her. Her smile, her beautiful brown eyes came to his mind. Like she was standing in front him now and smiling as she did every time when she saw him. His eyes were now full of tears. But he tried to be strong as he knew that his teammates would need a friend now,especially Vida. His thoughts were broke odd with Udonna's voice

"Ranegrs,I think you need a little rest,so go home and sleep. I'll go on searching on my own with Clare."

"No I am not leaving!" shouted Vida

"No,Vida you have to be strong tomorrow,to save Madison. You know, Koragg won't do anything to her, until he gets Nick, so go home and just calm down" the white sourceres tried to persuade her.

"Udonna is right, let's go home" Xander said

"Yeah all he needs is me he won't do anything to Maddie, I promise" Nick said leaning to see Vida's face. He could see tears. It was the first time he saw Vida crying. He felt even more guilty,he caused Vida's tears…

"Ok you are right, I guess I might go home"

"Yeah V, if you want you can stay at my place" said Chip

"Thanx Chip,it would be nice" she said as 4 of them left the Rootcore and every one farewelled,going home Chip with Vida

(At Nick's house)

Nick was in his room sitting at his table and was listening to the music,looking through the photos. The song was by Within Temptation "Somewhere".

There he saw the photo of them. Vida,Maddie,Xander, Chip and him.All of them were hugging each other. Next to him was Maddie. His arm was around her shoulder and her arm was around his waist. He looked at her touching her face with his fingers

_Wherever you are _

_I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes me to know_

As he listened to the music, these words encouraged him.

"Yes Madison,hold on! I am coming to save you,hold on my love! I will find you wherever you are and I will bring you back. It doesn't matter if with doing it I will die" he whispered to the air. With these words he lay down, hoping that Maddie will be with him tomorrow. With these thoughts he fell asleep dreaming of his princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Koragg was holding Madison by her neck_

"_Say your last words blue witch, your day has come! Look red ranger, how your beloved will die" he said laughing evil._

"_No! Let her go! It is me you want!" Nick yelled_

"_Yeah but I decided not to kill you. With blue witch's death you will as s "zombie",I know. So I decided to kill HER!" After saying that he shoved Madison on the ground and raised his sword to kill her. She looked with sad smile, tears in her eyes,at Nick_

"_I am happy that I saved your life by giving mine. I love you,Nick"_

"_Noooo!!!MADDIEE!"_

"MADDIE!" Nick opened his eyes, sweat pouring down his forehead. He was excited and breathed hard.

"I have to do something, I have to save her, whatever it takes me!" He stood up,dressed and rushed to the door

(At the Rootcore)

"Udonna,Udonna" Nick entered the room calling her. He saw that all his friend were already there

"Please tell me that you found a way to go to the Underworld" he said looking at Udonna with hope

"Yes,Nick, we have found the way. There id a spell that will take you there,but you must be careful"

"It doesn't matter" said Chip and Vida in unison

"I will find my sister,I have to!"

"Yeah, we will find Maddie,even if it is too dangerous for all of us!" said Xander

"Just explain us, how to get to Maddie" Nick said. Udonna smiled and understood how all they loved sweet and shy Madison. And they will do everything to save her life. She began explaining the way she had found.

"There is a spell that will take you there,but you must be careful while pronouncing it. If you will say it wrong then there can be too much trouble. Understood?"

"What kind of trouble?"

"For example lose all you powers. So learn it very carefully"

All four nodded. Udonna showed them the spell and they began learning it,trying not to say it wrong. At last 4 teens learnt it and were ready to go

"Ready?" Nick asked

"Ready!" The 3 of them said in unison

"Magical source Mystic force!" All they were morphed now

"Be careful,rangers. Bring MADISON BACK! Good luck!" Udonna said hoping all will be allright

"Ready to go?"

"Ready,lets do it!" Chip said excited.

Nick said something under his breath and now they were in the Underworld.

"Oh my God! What a dark and damn place!" Xander complained. They began walking slowly,trying not to make any sounds. At last they saw a door leading somewhere. Vida cam up to it and opened

"Maddie!" she screamed as she saw Madison lying on the floor. She was in a big cage

"Madison" All 3 boys ran towards the cage

Madison heard familiar voices and opened her eyes, seeing Vida Xander Chip and Nick standing in front of her

"No! Why did you come? Why?" She screamed crying "Please go away, go, let me stay here, just save your lives please!" She cried as she looked at Nick

"No!Sis we are going nowhere without you! Or you are coming with us or we will stay here and fight!"

"No,no please take Nick away from here"

Nick understood that it was because of him. She was trying to save his life, sacrificing herself. But no! He was not going to let it be!

Before he could say something they heard Koragg's voice

"At last you came red ranger! I knew that you wouldn't let your friend to die! Come here witch!" he said as Maddie disappeared in the cage and was now standing in front of Kroagg on her knees

"Fight with me red ranger, or you will lose your beloved!"

"I will! Just let her go!"

"We all will fight you, you ugly monster!" Vida said angrily. Koragg shoved Madison to the side and the fight began. All 4 teens were fighting with anger trying to revenge Koragg for taking Madison away from them. The 4 teen were fighting eagerly. But Koragg was very strong. He defeated them one by one. As now Chip,Xander and Vida were lying on the ground. Now it was Nick's turn. He had to show him his strength. He had to win him if he wanted Madison back. He began fighting. He was as strong as Koragg. So it was hard for both of them to defeat the rival. But at last Koragg hit Nick and he flew to the wall and fell hard

"HA-HA-HA! I won and it is time you to die! No one will save you now!" he said aiming Nick with his shield


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It is your day!" Koragg said as he shot.

"Noo!!" Madison ran towards Nick and covered him with her body. She was hurt and her back was bleeding now.

"MADDIE!"Nick shouted as he caught the falling girl. "What have you done?" he whispered tears pouring down.

"NO SIIIS!!!" Vida screamed an began running to her sister and Xander with her. Chip stood up and realized that it was time to get out of here if they wanted to save MAddie.

"Thunder Storm!" he said aiming Koragg and now he was lying on the ground. Chip used this moment and pronounced the spell. After a moment they were at Rootcore

"Oh my God! Child, what happened?" Udonna said as she saw Madison in Nick's arms. And there was blood on her shirt.

"Udonna please do something save her life!" Vida began crying. Chip hugged her trying to still her.

"I will do,just put her down to the bed" she said pointing to the bed.. Nick laid Madison down on the bed and took her hand, hoping she will be ok. Vida was on her other side and Chip with Xander was sitting on the bed putting their hand on her knees.

"Please, do me a favour , turn her and make her lie on her stomach, so that I can look at her wound."

Friends helped each other as now Maddie was lying her back to them. Udonna shifted Madison's shirt and they all saw a huge wound on her left side.

"Please hold on Maddie , hold on" Nick whispered touching her face and then her hair.

Udonna said something under her breath and the wound began healing and disappeared after a moment.

"Now is she safe? Will she be ok?" Vida asked worringly

"Yes she will. Just give her some time and she will wake up."

They decided to look after her one by one. After 2 hours it was Xander's turn. He was alone in the room looking at Madison. He was hoping that now she would wake up. The others were downstairs. Suddenly he saw Madison moving and moaning.

"Guys! Come here! She is waking up!" Xander called the others. They all rushed to the room wit excitement.

Maddie opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her friends, Clare and Udonna standing there.

"Hey" she said almost in a whisper

"Oh, sis, at last! How you scared me!" Vida ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. "Never do it again to me!"

"I won't" Maddie said as she grinned

"It is nice to see again among us, Maddie" Chip said joyfully and hugged her too.

Xander approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We missed you man!" he said teasingly

"Yeah Maddie, we missed you so much" Nick said causing Madison to look at him. She saw tears in his eyes and smiled at him winking. She felt guilty that she caused Nick's tears,but at the same time she was happy that she was the one who was shot,not him.

After a while, Nick and Madison were walking in the forest, talking about what happened.

"Madison, I am sorry I couldn't save your life,please forgive me!"

"No, Nick don't appologise! I am happy that I saved you from dying. Koragg wanted to kill you and I couldn't let it be. I am sorry I caused you to cry. I never saw you crying. Nick, I am sorry!" she whispered looking away. Nick stopped and looked at her face. She was so sad. He caught her wrist and made her come closer to him as he hugged her, very tight. Maddie responded. Now she felt safe. She was in Nick's arms , whom she loved most of all in the world.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!Never! I don't want to lose you again!" he whispered to her ear. Then he broke apart and put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Maddie replied to the kiss putting her arms around his neck. No one could steel the moment now. It was their moment of joy and both of them were enjoying it. After a while they broke apart breathing heavily.

"I love you so much, Maddie, I can't live without you." He said putting his forehead to hers.

"I love you too, if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live" she whispered. She kissed him lightly and sweet. Nick responded to the kiss and deepened it. Now they were lost in a passionate kiss. No one could apart them!

**The End**


End file.
